


weightless

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lydia's Feelings, Takes Place After Senior Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia wants to get away for a while, away from the supernatural chaos of it all, she goes with Jordan to the preserve. And after being together for nearly a year, it’s become their go to place whenever they want to forget about everything and just get lost in each other instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weightless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whisperedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/gifts).



> just a quick drabble I wrote in the moment inspired by events from 5x09 and a friend's headcanon!

When Lydia wants to get away for a while, away from the supernatural chaos of it all, she goes with Jordan to the preserve. And after being together for nearly a year, it’s become their go to place whenever they want to forget about everything and just get lost in each other instead.

It’s the summer after her senior year. She’s graduated, and that too as the valedictorian of her class, which isn’t at all surprising of course even with all the supernatural mayhem that happens in the town far too often. She was accepted at every college she applied to, but she decided to stay close to home and is heading to Stanford this fall and even though she’s excited, college is the last thing on her mind right now.

“Think you can catch me, deputy? Hm?” She glances over her shoulder at her handsome boyfriend, playful smile on her face.

“I do like a good challenge,” Jordan says, grin crossing his lips as he watches her intensely, and Lydia can’t help but let out a giggle.

“Good. Because you’ll like the reward after even better,” she replies with a teasing tone before racing off towards the woods, and even though she’s wearing her knee high boots with the heels, she still manages to get a good amount of distance between them.

“Is that suppose to motivate me?” She hears him call out and she manages to yell a quick  _maybe_ before running behind a tree to hide.

Her heart is racing and she’s lucky that Jordan isn’t a werewolf because otherwise this would be a piece of cake for him. She peeks from behind the tree and sees him stumble into the clearing, looking absolutely delectable in those jeans that fit him so well and that jacket that she bought him for his birthday. She watches as he looks around in all directions, brilliant green eyes scanning his surroundings and she has to stifle down a giggle when she sees him sigh, hand running through his hair, messy and mussed up from the breeze, in a  _I give up_ motion.

“Hm, looks like the deputy getting a little _too old?_ ” She teases out loud, and since her voice echoes all through out the trees, it’s impossible for him to pinpoint exactly where she is. “Maybe he needs to get his eyes checked. C’mon, it’s not that hard to find a five foot three strawberry blonde, babe.” She smiles wide and then glances from behind the tree again, seeing him take a few steps forward so that she’s out of his field of vision.

Lydia sneaks out of her hiding place then with the full intention of jumping him from behind in surprise, but when she rushes forward as quietly as possible her feet stumble over a tree root, making a surprised screech escape from her. And just when she thinks she’s about to fall face first on to the ground, strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her up easily before she even hits the forest floor.

“Who were you calling old again?” He’s the one teasing now as he lifts her up higher in his arms, and Lydia wraps her legs around his waist instinctively while her arms rest around his neck.

“Don’t take it as an  _insult_ ,” she hums, smiling as she tilts her head slightly to look at him. “I’m done with teenage boys remember?”

He grins, big and beautiful, and she thinks,  _god, he’s my sun and I love him. I do._   _I really do._ And her own thoughts make her smile too as Jordan leans in to press his lips against hers slowly, tentatively, his strong arms keeping her up in the air still and it’s like she feels weightless.

She deepens the kiss as her hands tangle into his hair and she feels him gently lower her, setting her down as the leaves crush underneath her feet, but their lips never stop touching, their hands never stop caressing and it’s a feeling she wants all the time. She wants to feel like she doesn’t need to carry the weight on her shoulders like she has all these years or the burden in her chest that makes her soul feel heavy, her heart weighed down. But when she’s with Jordan, all that changes. She feels light and airy when he holds her hand, when he holds her in his arms and kisses her senseless. Because she knows that with him, she doesn’t have to carry the whole world on her shoulders, doesn’t have to worry about who’s going to be terrorizing their lives tomorrow or the following week.

With him, she doesn’t have to worry about what’s going to happen next for once.

They kiss like that under the cool shade of the forest canopies until day turns into night before heading back to the car to grab a blanket from the trunk, rolling it out on a comfortable space in the preserve where they cuddle up together under a starry night. It’s one of Lydia’s favorite things to do with Jordan because the stars are never as noticeable like they are in the woods back in Beacon Hills due to all the lights. She points out constellations and explains the history behind them to him in hushed but excited whispers—she’s always had a thing for astronomy—until Jordan ends up falling asleep to the soothing sound of her voice and the way her fingers stroke through his hair.

It makes her smile because he looks so pure and innocent asleep, and she can’t help but wonder if that’s how he was before Beacon Hills, before the army. It always surprises her how despite everything that’s hardened him, everything that’s made him the steady and sure man he is now, he’s still so caring, so gentle with everyone around him.

Her fingers leave his hair slowly, sliding down to caress his cheek and even in his sleep he leans into her touch. She moves closer to him, burying her face into the warmth of his shoulder as she presses a kiss against his jaw as the thoughts from before flood her mind again. “You’re my sun, and I love you so much,” she whispers—murmurs, while wondering when the day will come when she’ll actually be able to say those words to him when he’s awake.

It’s a thought for another day though, as she moves again so that she’s resting her head on his chest instead. She listens to the steady sound of his heartbeat and the rising motion of his chest that’s strangely comforting to her, and she’s never felt this weightless before.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
